Those Were the Good Old Days
by giolingad
Summary: Fake Flashback from A Very Drawn Together Afterschool Special P.S this is all roleplaying


One day, Xandir is having lunch his role playing parents, his dad, Captain Hero/Stan and his mom, Toot/Xandir's mom. Xandir just confessed to his parents that he was gay which led to a huge argument which resulted in his mom getting a black eye from his dad.

While they were eating, Xandir decided to break the silence and say "Are we gonna talk about this?"

Captain Hero/Stan said "There's nothing to talk are not gay. I forbid it. End of discussion."

Xandir nervously turned his mom and asked her "Mom?"

Toot/Xandir's mom replied "You heard your father".

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Toot/Xandir's mom stood from the table and said "Oh, whoever could that be? "

"Look, everyone. It's Xandir's old high school girlfriend, Mary Lou Slutsky. What a surprise" Toot/Xandir's mom continued as she opened the door and brought Mary Lou/Clara to the house.

Xandir saw and thought 'What am I supposed to tell Mary Lou? This is gonna end up bad, but at least we had some good times. I remember our first kiss and our first time like it was yesterday'

 _FAKE FLASHBACK_

Back in the day when Xandir was still straight and before he found out he was gay, he was dating Mary Lou Slutsky. One day, both Xandir and Mary Lou/Clara just finished their homework in Xandir's bedroom. Mary Lou/Clara's parents allowed her to sleep over at Xandir's house

"So what do we do now?" Mary Lou/Clara asked.

"Netflix and Chill?" Xandir replied.

"Okay" Mary Lou/Clara said.

In the middle of the movie, both Xandir and Mary Lou/Clara stopped paying attention to the movie and leaned towards each other. Their lips touch for a few seconds. After they had broken their kiss, they decided to do it again but this time, they are using their tongue. Deep inside their mouths, their tongues wrapped around each other in an embrace.

"Wait, stop, I need to get something" Xandir said as he broke their tongue kiss and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes of waiting, Xandir came out naked, holding a condom which is already out of its wrapper. He gave the condom to Mary Lou/Clara and said "You know what to do"

Mary Lou/Clara placed the condom in her mouth and wrapped his hard cock with it using her mouth.

"Now wait just a bit, I need to feel a bit comfy" Mary Lou/Clara said as she removed her shoes, socks, necklace, shirt and skirt. As Mary Lou, stood in front of Xandir in her bra and panties, Xandir thought 'Man, even in her underwear, she looks like a slut'. Mary Lou/Clara then crawled on the bed and finally resumed tongue kissing with Xandir.

As they made out, Xandir placed his hand on her ass while undoing her bra with the other. As he undid her bra, she removed it and threw it on the floor. After minutes of making out, Xandir helped Mary Lou/Clara remove her panties. With her panties gone and on the floor, Mary Lou/Clara decides to mount herself on Xandir's dick.

She went up and down on him for minutes until she orgasmed and he came. When it was over, she dismounted him while he took of his condom, wrapped it in a knot and placed it on top of his drawer.

In the following hours, they slept the night away.

 _END FAKE FLASHBACK_

Toot/Xandir's mom pulled her "son" by the ear and pushed him to Mary Lou/Clara

"Hi, Xandir." she greeted him "My mama finally got her settlement check and got herself a double wide."

"Yes, and she deserves it. She gave ten years of her life and six of her fingers to that chicken plant." Captain Hero/Stan told his "son".

"You know, I've been practicing this trick where I drink 10 beers and let you do whatever you want to me. I'm getting real good at it." Mary Lou/Clara said.

"Uh, Mary Lou, I'm really flattered." Xandir said.

Captain Hero/Stan rushed over to the two and stood between them and said "Damn right you're flattered, son. Now, give that little slut a hug. Go on now" He tried to push his "son" towards his girlfriend to give her a hug while Toot/Xandir's mom took one of her "son's" hands and forced him to rub his girlfriend's ass and said "Yeah. Doesn't that feel good? "

Captain Hero/Stan decided to control both his "son" and his girlfriend like puppets and mimicked his "son" by saying "Oh, I am very attracted to you because you are a woman."

"Oh Xandir! Kiss me!" Captain Hero/Stan mimicked Mary Lou/Clara before he forces the two to kiss each other by pushing their faces to each other while he makes kissing noises.

He mimics his "son" once again and said "And now I will put my penis into your vagina. Thank you."

Xandir then pushes himself free from his "father's" grasp and said "Stop it, you guys. I'm gay, and this isn't going to change that."

"You're gay?" Mary Lou/Clara realized what he said and she ran away from Xandir's house, crying.

'I'm sorry, but we had a good run and I'll always treasure the good times we had' Xandir sadly thought.

Those were the good old days.


End file.
